Please Don't Leave Me
by keep-me-posted
Summary: Buzz Lightyear is off again on another mission for Star Command, but stubborn as she is, Jessie's prepared to make him stay through the art of silence. TS OneShot.


**A/N**: Oh, dear, an AU Buzz/Jessie human!fic. What has become of me? And that is in no way dissing anyone who's written such things before. I actually like these kinds of stories; I just don't think _I'm_ cut out to write them. So, it's probably not very good, because my department is strictly comedy. But if you know me, you know I am always open to trying new things.

Anyways, this OneShot is about Buzz leaving Jessie to go on a space mission, so it's very cliche and very overdone. In fact, I _know_ it's been done before, but I couldn't help throwing my own version out there, lol. So, please enjoy as best you can. :] And, as always, heed the rating with warning. Oh, and ignore the bad summary, too, if you can, lol.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Toy Story or any of its characters.

* * *

Before Jessie had a chance to collect her thoughts, Buzz dragged her into her bedroom and gently shoved her against the nearest wall, nudging the door shut with his foot.

"Buzz," The cowgirl managed to gasp between heated kisses. "W-what are you doing?"

He chuckled against her lips. "I'm kissing you. Did that not come off right?"

"No," Jessie breathed. "I mean, why?" It was very sudden, _especially_ for Buzz.

The Prides had invited him over for dinner. Sort of like a 'Welcome Back' party for Buzz. He had, of course, been back for almost six months now, but Jessie was nothing if not a procrastinator. Then afterward, while they were chatting away and drinking coffee, Woody had said something that caused her boyfriend to suddenly shoot up from his chair and pull her upstairs without any warning.

He moved down to her neck, since her mouth was busy talking at the moment. "I miss you," He said simply, pressing his lips to the base of her neck.

She swallowed back a moan, trying to keep her head steady. "H-how can you miss me when I'm right here?"

Buzz stopped for a moment, his warm breath wafting against Jessie's chin. "Well, I'm _going_ to miss you," He said, not really giving the question or his answer a second thought.

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

Buzz stopped again, looking up into his girlfriend's hypnotic-like green eyes, still slightly hazy from the previous activity. He bit his lip. He hadn't wanted to bring this up till later. Much, _much_ later.

"Buzz?"

He raised his head, letting out a sigh. "Star Command is conducting another mission and has asked me to train some of the new recruits."

"So?" Jessie said, her breath slowly becoming less ragged. "You do that all the time. Their headquarters aren't that far away. We can..." She stopped when she saw Buzz turn away. "What?"

"They've asked me to train them...in space."

She blinked again. "You're leaving? Already?"

"Well, yes-"

"But you just got back!" Sure his last mission had ended about six months ago, but after waiting for Buzz for almost 2 years before that, it felt as though he'd only been home for a few days.

"I know," He nodded, placing a hand on her cheek. It wasn't until seconds later, when his hand grew wet, that he realized Jessie was crying. He wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. "I tried to get out of it-"

"Obviously not hard enough!"

He frowned. "I tried. I really did."

"Well, try harder!" She exclaimed, pulling herself away from his grasp. She turned her back on him, hands folded across her chest, while she stifled another cry.

Buzz dropped his head. After a moment, he whispered, "They need me."

"_I_ need you!" Jessie shouted, facing the space ranger again.

He looked up into her eyes, now glistening from the tears, as a tear of his own threatened to escape his eye. He attempted to reach out to her again. "Jess, I-"

She jerked back and shook her head. "Forget it, Buzz," was all she said, before stubbornly leaving her room and stomping all the way downstairs.

The space ranger sighed very audibly, debating whether or not to go after her. It's not as if he wanted to leave Jessie. She was his whole world. But she knew what kind of line he worked in. They knew once he was ranked to cadet, that things would be different. He lived a busy life and Jessie knew that. But she refused to let that stop what they had. And for that, she was constantly heartbroken. And Buzz was constantly to blame.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door, breaking him from his trance. Too hopeful to wonder why the cowgirl was knocking on her own bedroom door, Buzz pulled it open...only to find her older brother, Woody, waiting in the doorway.

"So," He said, almost conversationally, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I take it you told Jessie?"

Buzz nodded. "I told Jessie," He confirmed.

* * *

The next few days were a useless blur to Buzz. He hadn't heard from Jessie at all. He tried to call her, but he would only get her voice mail, or the occasional pick-up-only-to-hang-up. He tried to visit her at home, but Woody always told him, through a grim expression, that she didn't want to see him.

As desperate as he was, Buzz even tried throwing rocks at her bedroom window, but that just resulted in her calling the police for residential disturbance.

Finally, he was out of ideas, out of time, and out of chances. It was too late. It was his last night here. He would be leaving in the morning. He knew he wouldn't be able to leave without saying goodbye to Jessie. Without hating himself, at least.

So, getting up from his bed with a sigh, he crossed his small studio apartment, over to his desk. He picked up a pencil and a wrinkled sheet of blank paper. It seemed so informal to say goodbye in a letter, but at this point, he had no choice.

For almost an hour, Buzz had thought up a dozen different ways to start the note, until he finally settled on the traditional, "Dear" followed by her name. Then, just as he was about to write out the more difficult part of the letter, there was a knock at his door.

Curious, but not really all that hopeful, Buzz trudged across the room and peeked through the peephole. It was useless, of course, being so fogged up and dirty, that he could only make out that his visitor was wearing a hat.

He assumed it was Woody, come to say goodbye and to defend his sister for not doing the same.

"_She's just being stubborn,"_ He would say. _"You know how much she loves you. This is just how Jessie is. She's gonna miss you more than anything."_

Buzz sighed, preparing himself for this familiar talk. But when the space ranger opened the door and instead found Jessie standing there, he was in shock.

Neither of them spoke. They just looked at one another, saying everything and nothing with their eyes. He waited for his girlfriend to speak, certain she had come all this way to do something other than stare at him.

After a couple minutes, the silence was beginning to make Buzz nervous, but before he had a chance to say anything, Jessie took two long strides, closing the distance between them and covered her mouth with his.

Whatever he was planning on saying became incoherent, muffled in their kiss. His eyes darted around, unsure what was going on. But almost immediately, it passed, because all that mattered now was that Jessie was here and she was kissing him.

He finally kissed back, with just as much fervor and the couple collapsed on his bed where they spend the rest of the night together.

* * *

It was Buzz's mental alarm that woke him up in the morning around 5:30 AM. He yawned and stretched slightly, glancing over at Jessie who was huddled up beside him. He smiled, replaying last night's events in his mind.

It was the perfect way to say goodbye. Better than a letter, a goodbye party, or a wave as his ship took off. The only thing that could make it better was if it _wasn't_ a goodbye.

He shook away any doubts he was having and slowly got out of bed, so as not to disturb the sleeping cowgirl, unaware that she was already wide awake.

Keeping her eyelids low enough to appear asleep, Jessie peeked over at Buzz through tiny slits. She watched his silhouette on the bathroom wall, as he undressed and hopped into the shower.

Her mind went into panic mode when she realized just how little time she had left. It was Bo who convinced her to see Buzz in the first place – saying the words she left him with days earlier was no way to say goodbye.

But, the truth was, Jessie was too stubborn to say anything - let alone goodbye - to the space ranger, anyway; knowing full well that whatever she said wouldn't be good enough and couldn't make him stay.

In fact, except for the occasional moan and whisper of each other's name last night, the couple hadn't spoken a word to one another since the party at the Pride's house days earlier.

The shower head shut off and Buzz stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist.

Her heart skipped a beat, and the cowgirl bit her lip. But now she was running out of time. Every second the clock ticked closer to his depart. The face clock on the wall mocked her as the hour hand edged closer and closer to the six.

But no matter what she did or said, Buzz would get on that ship and he would be gone for another two years, leaving Jessie alone with nothing but her memories.

She watched him open the top drawer to his dresser and pull a white shirt out, giving it a quick sniff test before tossing it into an empty suitcase on the floor.

If she wasn't feeling so miserable, Jessie might have laughed. It was so like her Buzz to procrastinate and pack at the very last second. In fact, procrastination was partially the reason he had gotten this crappy old studio apartment instead of something nicer. Possibly somewhere more close to the country, rather than the city. Somewhere closer to her. Where she could see her Buzz everyday.

The cowgirl's stomach lurched. _Her Buzz,_ she thought. She sure would miss saying that. More panic rushed through her, causing her heart to thump at a very unsteady – very audible – pace.

She forced herself to breath more calmly, so as not to give herself away. Thankfully, her boyfriend didn't notice and went right on packing. Getting closer to leaving her.

Buzz went into the bathroom again and the next time he came out, he was fully dressed, reaching down to close his jam-packed suitcase. He looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand and sighed.

Jessie dared a glance, too. It was nearly 6 AM. He would be leaving any minute now. It surprised her when she suddenly felt Buzz lower himself onto the bed.

He leaned down and kissed Jessie's forehead, lingering there much longer than necessary. Not that she was complaining. Then, letting his fingers brush lightly through her hair, he whispered, "Adiós, mi amor" in what little Spanish he knew, thanks to those short classes he took when he tried out for that foreign mission several years ago.

She felt his weight push off the bed and her heart beat raggedly. This was it. This was the last time she would see him for another two years. Possibly longer.

Her mind raced through a million things to say, as Buzz's footsteps approached the door with every passing second. He switched off the light and reached for the doorknob when...

"Goodbye, Buzz," Jessie whispered through the darkness, their only light the rising sun, just barely peeking through the blinds.

Everything was quiet for a short moment when suddenly Buzz had his arms wrapped around Jessie, pulling her as close as he possibly could without hurting her.

"I thought you weren't ever going to speak to me again," He mumbled into her hair.

She froze, biting her lip. Obviously, Buzz had quickly caught on to her no speaking brigade. He was too observant for his own good. She breathed out. "I didn't know what to say."

"Oh, Jess," He kissed her forehead again and leaned back so he could look into her eyes. "You don't need to say anything."

She felt tears fighting to break through and kissed him as hard as she could. "I love you."

Buzz smiled against her lips. "But it doesn't hurt to." He said, continuing off his previous sentence.

Despite her best efforts, the tears leaked out of her eyes and ran down her cheeks. "Please don't go."

"Shh, it's okay," He whispered comfortingly. He kissed away the salty tears and placed a hand on her cheek. "I'll be back before you know it, you'll see."

She laughed, with little humor, through a sniffle. "Yeah, I've heard that before."

"Jessie..." He hung his head, guiltily.

She looked at him, pain coursing through her. She was sad to see him go, but even sadder to see him like this. She took a deep breath, setting aside all her stubbornness and fear. "It's okay, Buzz." She finally said, placing a finger under his chin. "You go. I'll be fine."

He blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Jessie said, smiling for the first time in days. "You're _always_ worth the wait."

* * *

...**  
**

**A/N**: Okay, I think I've re-written the last few lines like a hundred times over and I'm _still_ not satisfied with them, but oh well. I give up, lol. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! :]


End file.
